Kairi Yano
is , the Red Ranger of the Lupinrangers. Character History When Kairi was a child, his parents died and he was raised primarily by his older brother Shori Yano. However when he was 18, he lost his brother to Zamigo Delma. Provided with a VS Changer by Kogure, butler to the descendant of the legendary thief Arsène Lupin, Kairi was promised that, by becoming one of the Lupinrangers and reclaiming the Lupin Collection, he would be able to grant his wish and bring back who he had lost. Becoming Lupin Red, Kairi joined Blue and Yellow, Tooma Yoimachi and Umika Hayami, with whom he made the promise to claim their wish. Some time after graduating from high school, he moved into and began working at the Bistrot Jurer. One year later, infiltrating the illegal casino of Gangler Monster Ruretta Gerou, the three Lupinrangers beat the GSPO officers in shutting down his operations as they retrieved the Comme un cube qui roule. On the following day, Kairi bumped into his counterpart Keiichiro Asaka before returning the Lupin Collection treasure he caught to Kogure, who gave him his next objective, the Allume-moi held by Garatt Nargo at the vacant Konoe Factory on Kurehama Pier. Though caught by Garatt with his teammates Tooma Yoimachi and Umika Hayami at the Monster's mercy, the Lupinranger soon revealed their proficiency in saving themselves while working in a team. However, their battle was interrupted by the same trio of GSPO officers who, to the surprise of the thieves, revealed their own VS Changers which they used to transform into the Patrangers with the intent to arrest both the Gangler and the Lupinrangers. In the ensuing battle, Nargo took his leave as the two Sentai fought, with the Lupinrangers eventually taking off in their enlarged Dial Fighters: Lupin Red's Red Dial Fighter successfully eluded Patren 1gou's Trigger Machine 1gou. Once Nargo returned to wreak havoc, the Lupinrangers reclaimed his Lupin Collection piece and were content to leave him to the Patrangers, but when he was revived and enlarged, they boarded their Dial Fighters to face him. Assisted by GoodStriker, a sentient piece of the Lupin Collection whom initially appeared on the Patrangers' side, the Lupinrangers found that they could used his power to combine their Fighters into the Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser, allowing them to destroy the Gangler Monster once and for all. Taking their new friend, named "Goodie" by Umika, back home to the Bistrot Jurer, the three thieves were met by the Tactical Unit officers. Though the thieves were put on edge, it was soon apparent that the police were unaware of their identities and the Tactical Unit had simply came to eat, however, they were called away before they could order; at this time, Goodie also took his leave. After returning the Allume-moi to Kogure, the Lupinrangers were given their next target: Namero Bacho, whom they found engaged in battle with the Patrangers. Both at the Bistrot and in battle, Tooma repeatedly jeopardized the team in his attempts to seize the Patrangers' VS Changers. Kairi confronted him on this, and presented an alternative tactic by using the Patrangers as bait to lure out the Gangler. While the Patrangers were incapacitated, the Lupinrangers, having caught up with GoodStriker, used his power in the VS Changer to finish off Namero; Lupin Red was not combined with his teammates as expected, by split in three, allowing the Lupinrangers to perform a five-man Itadaki Strike. When they mentioned not having told Kogure about Goodie, he hastily took his leave, and it was the Patrangers whose power he granted to form the Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser and defeated the enlarged Gangler. Returning the Qui a fait qui to Kogure, the thieves learned that GoodStriker would always be difficult to handle and that he could well have had a part in the Patrangers receiving Lupin Collection pieces, after which the Tactical Officers returned to the Bistrot for their dinner date. Personality Kairi is a level-headed person who is devoted to reclaiming the Lupin collection, albeit he usually slacks off during his work in Bistro Jurer. Kairi takes his Phantom Thief job seriously. He's able to think outside the box as he able to 'use' the Patrangers for helping Lupinrangers course of actions and possesses good leadership skills. Kairi held a massive grudge against Zamigo Delma, since Zamigo is the one who killed the Lupinrangers' loved ones. So big is his grudge is that he attempted to take Zamigo alone. Many moments of failures and depression have often left him wondering about his jerky side, but help from others quickly remedy the doubts. Kairi also has his own free will; setting of to accomplish thing his own way, with no hesitation to do the emotionally hard tasks, planning on retrieving the lost loved ones in one way only: as a theif. Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars LupinRed appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger.png Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Lupin Red Arsenal *VS Changer *Lupin Sword *Scissor Shield *Blade Boomerang Mecha *Red Dial Fighter *Cyclone Dial Fighter *Trigger Machine Biker (Episode 5) *Scissor Dial Fighter & Blade Dial Fighter *Magic Dial Fighter *Trigger Machine Splash Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 1-13, 15-18, 20-25, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en film, 26-28, 30-32, 34-39 - Lupin Red Clones= 1= |-| 2= When setting GoodStriker in the VS Changer, Lupin Red is divided into three . In this form, the Lupin Red clones are armed with either the VS Changer with GoodStriker, the Lupin Sword in Sword Mode, or the Lupin Sword in Magic Hand Mode. Arsenal *VS Changer *Lupin Sword Mecha *GoodStriker Attacks * : the clones fire energy halos from their Lupin Swords, and the main clone fires a supercharged shot from his/her VS Changer with GoodStriker, destroying the foe. It can be accompanied with other finisher attacks. Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 3, 8, 16, 22-23, 26 - Kaitou Boost= By inserting the Scissors Dial Fighter into the VS Changer, Lupin Red can summon the and the . Arsenal *Scissor Shield *Blade Boomerang Mecha *Scissors Dial Fighter & Blade Dial Fighter Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 10, 12-13, 15, 23, 25 - Magic= By inserting the Magic Dial Fighter into the VS Changer, Lupin Red can summon the bow. Arsenal *Magic Arrow Mecha *Magic Dial Fighter Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 28, 32 - Magnum= By inserting the Lupin Magnum into the VS Changer, Lupin Red can perform the Itadaki Do-Do-Do-Strike, which unleashes an incredible amount of hidden power from the ultimate piece of the Lupin Collection. The attack is strong enough to destroy a giant Gangler monster. Arsenal *VS Changer *Lupin Sword *Lupin Magnum Mecha *Lupin Magnum Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 34, 35 }} - Keisatsu Boost= By inserting the Trigger Machine Splash into the VS Changer, Lupin Red can summon the on his right forearm. Arsenal *Splash Buster Mecha *Trigger Machine Splash Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 30-32, 34, 36 }} - Lupin Tricolor= is a fusion form created by the trio of Lupinrangers combining their powers through the use of the Jackpot Striker. Arsenal *VS Changer Mecha *Jackpot Striker Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en film - Super Lupin Red= Lupin Red inserts the VictoryStriker in the VS Changer to transform into Super Lupin Red. Arsenal *VS Changer Mecha *VictoryStriker Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episode 39-40 }} Fullbottle '|スーパー戦隊フルボトル|Sūpā Sentai Furubotoru}}: Used by Build to Best Match with Kamen Rider and access Super Hero Time Form. This bottle features the likeness of Lupin Red and Patren 1gou. Behind the Scenes *His actor, Asahi Itou, is the first Red Ranger actor to be born in 2000s, unless one counts Homare Mabuchi, who portrayed the true, child form of Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou. **His actor is also the youngest to play a Red Ranger actor. *There is an obvious height discrepancy with Kairi and Tooma Yoimachi/Lupin Blue between their civilian and Sentai Ranger forms. While Tooma is taller than Kairi in civilian form, for some reason when transformed, Lupin Red is now taller than Lupin Blue. Portrayal *Kairi is portrayed by . As LupinRed, his suit actor is , who portrayed Red Rangers since'' Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' Notes *Just like Enter, he had the tendency to sprinkle French words into his speech. *Like Tsuyoshi Kaijo, his brother was killed. *Kairi can be considered the strongest ranger in the series as: **He defeats Patren 1gou in a one-on-one fight. **He can fight with Zamigo alone for an amount of time. **He is able to defeat a Gangler by himself, without having to don his Lupinranger form. **He can hold himself alone with two cops and force them out of a Giant Robo cockpit. *Kairi is similar to Arsene Lupin III from Lupin III franchise in which both are wearing red coats and have their rival police detectives. Appearances References Category:Sentai Red Category:Lupinrangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Rogue-themed Rangers Category:VS Sentai Category:Sentai Gun-users